


Take Me Home Tonight

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess





	Take Me Home Tonight

"Please." Sonny says. So quietly you strain to hear him. His voice is hoarse. "Please tell me that you came for me." He won't look at you. The fear inside you softens, you thank God nothing is wrong. You stand like that for a moment, he looks vulnerable standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs in his doorway, his face cast to the side.

"Sonny..." you say softly. He still won't look at you, in fact he doesn't move at all. "Sonny..." you try again, firmer. Still nothing. You grab his arm "DOMINIC, look at me." He finally does. His bloodshot eyes look so sweet it melts you. "I came for you."

As soon as the words leave your mouth he is on you. His arm slings to the back of your neck and he pulls you to him so hard your teeth clack together. 

You let out a surprised, loud "OH!" which just goes right into his mouth. His tongue is hot and thick and boozy and feels like heaven shoved in your mouth.

He had pulled you so hard to him the buttons that were screaming for help earlier went flying. His chest to yours, his mouth on yours, cradling you in his arms, makes you feel drunk all over again. You push off the hallway wall and guide him to the couch in the living room. You both flip over the top like a couple of teenagers and you pull him down on top of you, wrapping a leg around his and sliding it up and down. When he finally breaks the kiss from your mouth you both are breathless. 

He looks onto your eyes as he strokes your face, neither one of you speaking. You grab the hand stroking your face and bring it to your lips planting soft kisses across his palm and up his thumb. You take his thumb into your mouth and suck on it, and bit the tip. He groans and his hips press into you harder and you giggle. Your brain feels like champagne bubbles popping.

"Oh God" he moans into your neck "you tease." 

"Who says I'm teasing." You smile and he kisses you hard all over again. He traces that thumb from between your breasts down to your belly button. You arch your back in torture and he kisses the path his thumb made while you moan so loud you could shake the rafters of the cabin. 

You sit up, you can't take it anymore, you need him inside of you so badly. He sits up with you following your motions but his mouth doesn't leave yours until you turn your body on the couch so that your facing the back of it, gripping the top, knees digging into the back. Your thighs are spread and bottom arched out, giving him access to you. He sees what your doing and climbs up behind you, his thighs just outside yours, his chest to your back. He pulls your hair to the side and kisses and bites at your neck. His hands are trailing a hot path up and down your sides, from just underneath your breasts down to your hips and the ache between your thighs is screaming to be pierced.

The hardness of his cock rocking against you sends you over. "Sonny" you whine, "please, please please make love to me." God you're begging so shamelessly.

He turns your head and kisses you hot and hard. He pulls away, and rests his head in the crook of your neck. His breath coming in pants. "I can't." He whispers.

And you freeze. You feel instantly sober. Oh my God you are such an idiot. You pull the shirt he loaned you tight around you. "I am such a fucking idiot. Let me up."

"Wait." He says.

"NO! Let me up." His knees dig further into the couch pressing you there, you aren't going anywhere. You feel so embarrassed and confused.

"Would you just listen to me..." He starts.

"No. I won't. Kindly take your rock hard cock off my ass so I can get dressed and go to the front gate and have them unlock my cabin for me." You snap. You feel him press his dick against you harder and he lets out a soft laugh. 

"Oh that is just low." You say incredulously. "You are clearly a disturbed individual who needs help." You swat at him and he wraps his arms around yours to hold them down.

"If you would just..." He tries again. You are having none of it.

"You know what, maybe I'm the disturbed one. Clearly I'm delusional, running around here tonight like a horny teenager with you. I clearly misread something, although, it's pretty hard to misread someone sucking on my fingers and practically dry humping me on a dance floor." Suddenly you feel like you could cry, but you're not going to. You would sooner eat gravel than let him see you cry. 

"Is this about the Barba thing?" You spit out at him. "How DARE you judge me for that?? Everyone knows you have a bigger boner for Barba than I ever did!"

"Everyone thinks I have a boner for Barba?"

"Oh please. 'Am I right? I don't see a case for statutory.' pffft." You mock him with a sneer and he laughs into your hair and you try pushing off the couch again, and his grip tightens.

"I must be a sexual deviant, maybe you should just arrest me, because clearly I will try to have sex with any civil servant who comes near me after 10 p.m. and 2 drinks. Like some sort of sex gremlin." You pout and you feel his body shake with laughter around you, but there is no use trying to move until he lets you up.

"You should call the fire department and warn them that I am coming back to town. Then you can issue a BOLO to the EMS, the sanitation department, the parks department." You natter on breathlessly. "You should warn my elderly mailman on my route that I don't really care how his hip surgery went or his grandson made the deans list, that I'm just waiting for my chance to be alone with him and slip him some Mad Dog 20/20. And the creep that sweeps the street in front of the office with the 4 teeth in his head and the patch on his one eye that always tells me to smile when a man compliments me, and then offers to buy me coffee. Tell him to just wait, I will eventually get to the street department."

"Oh my God Frank offers to buy you coffee?" You feel him smile into your neck.

"Please let me up. You can make fun of me later. Preferably when I am not naked and begging your for sex. I can't believe I am so stupid to think that you would, that we could... Jesus never mind. It doesn't matter what I thought cause I was clearly so fucking wrong. Please let me up." You say softly, your body relaxes, you stop fighting. You take a ragged breath and your voice was shaking. Shit. You didn't want to do that. You do not want to cry right now.

You feel his muscles relax and he turns you to face him. He is still straddling you. "Listen. Please." 

Now it's your turn not to look at him. You stare down, but that means looking at his boxer briefs stretching to hold him. Its all you can do not to stroke his muscled thigh that you choose to stare at instead. The dark hair practically calling your name.

He grabs your chin to turn your face to his. You resist. You were able to swallow back the tears thank God. He turns your head. He smooths the hair out of your face and kisses your forehead. He might as well be kissing stone. You pull the shirt even tighter across your body and cross your arms in front of you.

"I can't make love to you tonight." He starts, stumbling, "This is so awkward. I want to so badly." He flashes one of his mischevious sideways grins to you, resting his forehead on yours. "I think that's pretty clear." You smile in spite of yourself.

"But I want to do right by you." He says, and you soften a bit. "I know what everyone thinks about me, and says about me. I'm not stupid. They say that I'm obnoxious and over-eager and pushy and I don't fit in and I don't listen." He says that part quietly.

"Sonny..." you start. You suddenly feel very small.

"But you," he interrupts you. "The fact that you are even in my cabin with me right now, that says you can see past all that. I feel like you see me for who I intend to be, not as it comes out." 

You know exactly how it feels to be the outsider in this tight group. The tears that you swallowed, well one slips out. 

He kisses it away and holds your face in his hands and looks into your eyes. "So," he sighs "I need to do this right." He kisses your lips quickly and softly. His tone is soft and teasing. "I need to call you up." He kisses you again. "Buy you dinner." Again with the kiss. "Ask you all kinds of questions about yourself." And another kiss. "Laugh at your jokes." and another. "Walk you home." And another. "Hold your hand." And another. "And make you feel as amazing as you have made me feel these past few days before I can make love to you." And a long hot final kiss. "I don't want to mess this up. I have enjoyed every minute I've spent with you since we left the city. I already jumped the gun a bit, but when I opened my door and you were outside of it, I just, I just wanted you so bad tonight and couldn't believe you might want me too."

"Okay." you say, and you give him a soft kiss. "I do." And another, and you feel his smile against your mouth.

"Please stay." He studies your eyes. "I'll walk to the gate and get security to open your door, if you feel like you have to leave, but I really want you to stay."

"I'll stay." You say, he barely finished his sentence. He stands up and pulls you to your feet and holds you in his arms for a long time. You finally pull away with a kiss and tell him goodnight and turn to go to your room.

He grabs your hand and pulls you back to him, looks at your face in the moonlit room and kisses you again, and starts walking you, backwards, to his room. "I want to keep my little gremlin with me tonight." He smiles on your mouth "and hold her while she sleeps." His voice singsongs. "As an officer of the law, I do have an obligation to protect the parks department from you." 

God, this guy. You laugh into his mouth and he into yours as he kicks the door shut behind you both.


End file.
